DJ Dan/Podcast Archive
DJ Dan's website has an extensive podcast archive relating to The Lost Experience. Podcast Archive Audio Clips Below are links to the sound files (or pages where they can be heard) of the DJ Dan podcasts. To download the mp3 files of these podcasts right click on the date and click 'Save Target As' 5/16 podcast (mp3) 5/25 podcast (.swf) 6/01 podcast (mp3) 6/08 podcast (mp3) 6/14 podcast (mp3) 6/16 podcast (.swf) 6/21 podcast (mp3) 6/26 podcast (mp3) 6/30 podcast (mp3) 7/05 podcast (mp3) 7/10 podcast (mp3) 8/11 Live podcast (mp3) 9/24 Live podcast (mp3) Information, Transcripts and Site Updates 5/16 As you drill into the site, it appears this month's topic is Alvar Hanso. The 5/16 podcast http://www.djdan.am/podcast-a.html talks about Alvar at length. Dan calls Hanso a "Weapons Dealer" turned "Mad Scientist". According to an "inside Hanso Foundation source" of Dan's, Alvar is currently cryogenically frozen in a lab outside Phoenix. See DJ Dan May 16 transcript for details. 5/25 The sublymonal.com website changed. By entering the code persephone you get a message about the mythological origins of the name and the picture turns to one of the tail of an aircraft painted with the Oceanic color scheme. It reads 108 on the tail. The source code for this page also says to look at the plane. By entering 108 you are taken to another DJ Dan podcast, perhaps the one that was originally scheduled to be posted on 5/26. *In the 5/25 sublymonal.com message, DJ Dan talks about Widmore Corporation coercing college students to build "electromagnetic super weapons." An unnamed student claimed that the project was designed to bring down "a space-borne body" from orbit—a space-borne body "like, the moon."http://thelostmeister.blogspot.com/2006/05/dj-dan-second-podcast-postponed.html This seems to tie in significantly with the Season 2 finale, in which we learned of the powerful effects of the Swan station's electromagnet. With this new information, it seems very likely that Widmore Corporation designed the technology and licensed it for use by the DHARMA Initiative. See DJ Dan May 26 transcript for details. 5/26 The explosion.bmp image on the podcast archive page was replaced with a new image, pers12.432.87.gif, which links to sublymonal.com. The image contains the faint text "code persephone", and has 3 animated blinking dots underneath. 6/01 A new podcast airedhttp://www.djdan.am/podcast.html, found by going to Let your compass guide you clicking on 108° and then check directory "Owelles" file : tel_soul.mov ( anagram for Sell out ) *DJ Dan has to defend himself for being a sellout himself, for having so many commercial sponsors. **Amongst many still images, at 00:54/04:53, is a screencapture of this very page (http://www.lostpedia.com/index.php?title=Letyourcompassguideyou.com) of Lostpedia, proving that they do know we are watching them! **We can see some screencaps of the Chrysler HQ; look here **Several times throughout the video there are flashes of a red DHARMA-like logo with the blurry text above it, "ECHO ME UTEP HIT," an anagram for "THE MOUTH PIECE." **Other still pictures of interest include a painting of Persephone, an image of the masonic symbol, satellite maps (including of Area 51/Groom Lake) and several screencaptures of parts of the ARG. See DJ Dan June 1 transcript for details. 6/06 The tel_soul.mov file was replaced by DJDan6-01.mp3. It is the same podcast, just without video. 6/08 A new podcast was released. The 6/08 link takes you to Monster.com, where by doing a bit of navigation, you find the newest podcast. *Monster gives this description of the podcast. **In this podcast, conspiracy-theorist DJ Dan describes the societal and environmental effects of genetic engineering, specifically examining The Hanso Foundation. The mega science corporations want us to believe that genetic engineering is all part of nature's master plan, and that they're bringing us a better future. But does shuffling around our DNA to make our unborn children have blue eyes instead of brown really mean a better future? DJ Dan argues these companies must realize there are consequences to their actions. * Information Revealed: **Dan receives a call from Richard in Virginia, nicknamed "Tricky Dick" by Dan , whom DJ Dan makes conspiraspy of the month after he sends Dan a picture of a DHARMA shark. **This is the same picture and that was up when the site first opened. **Dan also speaks of naming a successor after receiving a threatening phone call. **The caller is thought to be Peter Thompson. See DJ Dan June 8 transcript for details. 6/14 The link created on 6/13 directs to a new thread in the Retrievers of Truth forum. Clicking on it reveals that DJ Dan approves of what the Retrievers of Truth are doing, and has even allowed them to reveal one of his podcasts, which is found at this link. http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/users/DSLerator/htdocs/audio/DJD061406.mp3. This podcast refers to more Hanso paranoia, as well as introduces nanotechnology. * Information Revealed: **The Hanso Foundation was forcefully ejected from the Congo in 1992. **The offshore research facility located in East Asia was looked for by DJ Dan's conspiraspies. They could not find the facility, but they saw a "skinny little line sticking way up in the sky". ***radio tower, perhaps? **The Hanso Foundation is involved in mind control. **A caller calls in and informs DJ Dan's viewers about nanotechnology. ***DJ amazingly did not know what Nanotechnology was. ***The description of nanotechnology is quite similar to the Monster. **Interesting notes: ***This podcast did not have an advertisement at the end. ***This is the first podcast that did not feature, or even mention Tonya in any way. See DJ Dan June 14 transcript for details. 6/16 The new podcast on June 16th, stored on sublymonal.com, could be found through two different methods: by clicking on the 'hello' in tiny text above the 'next podcast' text, or by clicking on any of the pictures at the bottom of the page. *By entering 'hello' on the main sublymonal page, user is taken to a 'lymonics' page. Clicking on the right window takes the user to a text box which speaks the letters that are put into it in weird noises. *By entering 'BigD' in the sublymonal input box, the clue that was found on the furthest right picture on the podcast page of DJ Dan's site. *Information Revealed: **Dan Answers calls from three different callers, one who believes that THF is not doing anything wrong, one who wants to be know what autistic savants are, and the third that comes up with a theory about THF and autistic savants. **One caller suggests that THF is conducting the memory experiments on autistic savants to find savants capable of massive equations such as that of nuclear fusion. It is his opinion that THF is using savants to not leave a data trail that would be left behind when using computers to find the answers. See DJ Dan June 16 transcript for details. 6/21 Clicking on 6/21 in DJ Dan's podcast archive will take you to letyourcompassguideyou.com, where you can find the new DJ Dan podcast in the owelles user file, DJDAN6-21.mp3. *The podcast talks about the definition of a meaningful life, citing a list of important people who "lived unnaturally short lives". These include Ghandi, Martin Luther King, Jimi Hendrix, Lou Gehrig, Jesus of Nazareth, and Mama Cass. ** Mama Cass is also the artist who sang Make Your Own Kind of Music in the Season 2 opener - played by Desmond on the record player. **Tonya's meaningful life includes meeting the entire cast of Gunsmoke, is obsessed with TV westerns. *Caller, Chris from Kansas City, calls about a life extension class he is taking through a "local company" Flower of Life Enterprises, DJ Dan claims this is THF. **Is SHUTDOWN for not knowing what THF is. *Claims that THF is singing a lullaby and that the fight is going out of the world. *DJ Dan theorizes that Alvar Hanso is in fact Joop, the 105 year old orangutan. **Alvar was a munitions magnate during the second World War. He would have to be at least forty back then, add sixty-five years and you have Joop. **Also fears for the caller, Chris from Kansas City, that he will soon be another monkey man. * Theres a Jeep ad at the end of the podcast. See DJ Dan June 21 transcript for details. 6/26 The 6/26 podcast talks about Rachel Blake, and her website. * He speculates that persephone is Rachel Blake * He tells his listeners to help Rachel in any way they can. * There is a Monster.com ad at the end of the podcast. See DJ Dan June 26 transcript for details. 6/30 *Dan talks to a caller about Mathematical Forecasting and The Valenzetti Equation. *The caller is "Shutdown" by Dan, even though all that the caller ("Russell") was correct. *Less than 5 seconds later, Rachel Blake calls in and tells Dan to be careful of shutting down his callers when they are right. *When asked who she is, Rachel replies "Persephone", therefore confirming her identity. *Dan implores Tonya to trace the call, but Tonya, lacking any such apparatus, responds "Trace it? With my pencil?". See DJ Dan June 30 transcript for details. 7/05 During the July 7th podcast, Dan takes a call from a man who lost his grandmother in the 1960s. He states that: * His grandma was a doctorate at the University of Michigan * Joined a cult called The Karma Imperative (obviously mistaken for the DHARMA Initiative) * Ventured to a location in the South Pacific Ocean, called "The Flame" * Never returned This information matches what we know about Karen DeGroot. * This podcast is no longer linked to in DJ-Dan's archive, but can still be heard by following the link above. Clips See DJ Dan July 5 transcript for details. 7/10 In an effort to assist Rachel Blake's tracking efforts, DJ Dan begins a new series, "Wheeeere's Alvar?". Anyone who thinks he or she has seen Alvar is invited to call in. Below are summaries of the nine callers: *Brad from Michiana (southwest Michigan/northwest Indiana): claims to have seen Hanso at a Mr. Clucks, eating a family bucket all by himself. :Dan asks if it was chicken breasts or legs and thighs. Brad answers legs and thighs, and is shutdown-- "billionares do not eat legs and thighs!" *Andrew from the San Fernando Valley: claims Hanso was talking to doctors at the Santa Rosa Hospital for the Mentally Ill. :He is shutdown when he tells Dan that this happened about two months ago-- "Useful information only, people!" *Lindsay from NYC: saw Hanso running a tour de stade at a soccer studio in LA. :Shutdown-- "Recent estimates put Hanso at somewhere near 112 years old. I don't care what kind of life extension drugs they're pumping into the old boy!" *Steve from Florida: Hanso is taking applications from army recruiters in Tallahassee. :Shutdown-- "Everybody knows there ain't nothing but strip clubs and waffle joints in Tallahassee!" (Very close to exactly quoting Edward Mars on LOST) *Tony from San Francisco: saw Hanso in a hot air balloon, while he himself was in a hot air balloon. :Shutdown--"Speaking of hot air!" *Nat from Raleigh: Niagara Falls, Canadian side. :Shutdown! *Kevin from Des Moines: Hanso was at diner a few miles from Des Moines on an unpopulated road. :Only caller not shutdown--"Tonya, take down the info!" *Don from Athens ("Greece, by way of Georgia"): Hanso went to a faith healer by Ayers Rock in Australia. :Shutdown--"Hanso is the man, and the man ain't vibing with the faith healers!" *Nicolai from Philly: frequent traveler who more than once has seen "man fitting Alvar's description" in Oceanic Air VIP lounge, "always with drink in hand" :Dan asks what kind of drink, and Nicolai replies, "Manhattan." Shutdown--"Now if you'd've said mineral water, I would've bit." *Ad at the end of the podcast is for the new Jeep Compass. See DJ Dan July 10 transcript for details. 8/11 - Special Live Podcast The first live podcast aired on http://www.radioharvest.com on August 11-12 from 11PM-1AM LST, see Main article for details. For complete transcript, see DJ Dan August 11 live podcast transcript/Part 1 and DJ Dan August 11 live podcast transcript/Part 2. 9/24 - Another Special Live Podcast The second live podcast aired on http://www.radioharvest.com on September 24 from 8PM to 9:30PM LST, see Main article for details. For complete transcript, see DJ Dan September 24, 2006 Live Podcast Transcript/Part 1 and DJ Dan September 24, 2006 Live Podcast Transcript/Part 2.